Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Angel-of-the-silence
Summary: Mulder and Scully locate a child slavery cell of cloned children. When they discover the US Navy’s involvement with two girls thought to be products of the ring, Harm and Mac are brought in to assist. Crossover fic featuring Harm and Mac as well as Mulder
1. Chapter 1

Title: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Author: Angel-of-the-Silence

Rating: NC-17 (Eventually)

Summary: Mulder and Scully locate a child slavery cell of cloned children. When they discover the US Navy's involvement with two girls thought to be products of the ring, Harm and Mac are brought in to assist. Cross-over fic featuring Harm and Mac as well as Mulder and Scully.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are property of Donald P. Bellisario/ Bellisarius Productions (Harm, Mac, Webb, Palmer, Jordan, Coulter, Annie/Darlin and JAG staff) and Chris Carter/ 1013 Productions (Mulder, Scully, CSM, Samantha, Spender, as well as the accompanying FBI personnel.)

A/N: In my timeline, Jordan and Harm broke it off prior to the story taking place after a lovers tiff that Harm thought was ridiculous and Jordan insisted finished everything between them, she cut off all ties and fled to Spain much earlier in the JAG timeline.

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Chapter One:

JUNE 13, 2003

0935 EDT/ 1335 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

I survey my office: a two week vacation has done little to ease the near disaster area that is my desk. It wasn't a vacation per-say, more of a working holiday. For the past two weeks I had bounced across the Atlantic fleet, examining JAG office after JAG office aboard ships. I had flown from the USS John F. Kennedy, to the USS Seahawk, to the USS Patrick Henry, to the USS Stanley Dace, as well as about thirty others I couldn't recall once my COD had left the deck. It was part of my punishment from the Admiral for being too vocal about him and Dr. Walden, after they split. No thanks to Harm… he could have at least warned me.

Letting out a deep breath, I make my way to my desk, picking up two manila folders that have found their way into my desk chair. I sit down and widen my eyes to try to keep myself awake. It's hell, I haven't been feet dry two hours, and here I am, sitting behind my desk at JAG Ops, ready for what the Admiral had seen fit to throw my direction while I was at sea. Sorting through the files, I carefully lay each one aside, stacking them neatly in my inbox. I am tired, and don't really feel ready to dive right in, so I procrastinate a little longer by arranging each case alphabetically.

By the time I get to the Ps, Harm knocks at my door and sticks his head in.

"Hey, do you have a minute, Mac?" Visions of all kinds of things I "have a minute" for swim through my mind, before I shake them away.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in, what's on your mind?" Harm looks very serious, dark and moody—not like himself at all. He closes the door and comes to sit on the edge of my desk, facing me. Very quietly, he hands me a manila envelope. It is big enough for a large case file, on the outside it has Harm's name in a neat, no-nonsense, flowing script. I pour the contents of the envelope onto the table and begin to rifle through them.

"Do you remember that little girl, Darlin? The one that her twin was murdered?" He finally says after several long seconds. I nod, wondering where this is going.

"Yes, I remember her," I wonder instantly what has happened to that sweet, shy little girl. "Is there something wrong? Is Darlin okay?" Fear sits on my chest, and I forget about the file.

"Yeah, Darlin's alright, to the best of my knowledge—if that's who she really is." I can't believe how troubled Harm looks, it is like finding his father all over again.

"Harm, what is it?"

"Darlin may not be who she is."

"What? What do you mean, 'She may not be who she is'? How can she not be… explain." I fumble for words, I am so confused. What the hell does he mean?

"I mean, Darlin, may not be Darlin, she may be something else." His voice is anguished, and he puts his hand to his eye.

"Something? Don't you mean someone? Are you saying she's not the real Darlin?" I ask, rapid fire.

"I mean something, I got this report," he gestures at the stack of papers that now sit before me, "that indicated that Darlin might not have really belonged to the family she had been living with. That would explain the mistreatment, the beatings—a lot of it." I can only gape at him. Being flesh and blood had never stopped my father from beating the hell out of me when I was a kid. And I say so.

Harm's eyes bug out when he realizes what he said and how I took it. He does this very adorable about face, trying to salvage the conversation, I let him sweat for a minute before I tell him I knew what he meant.

"Oh, that was dirty, Mac, trying to wheedle out of me what you wanted. You almost had me there for a minute." He wags a finger in my face. I grab it and yank on it gently.

"Yeah, whatever, flyboy, I had you big time. I just wish I could have gotten a picture of it, so I could pull it out and black mail you into getting my way more often." I laugh and release his finger. He raises his eyebrow at me.

"You know, there are certain things you could get from me by being nicer, Mac." I can feel my mouth smile as my eyebrows climb into my bangs. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Red light, Colonel," Harm says and gets up to leave, and I realize that he can read what I'm thinking. My mouth drops open in embarrassment, and my cheeks begin to feel like they are on fire.

"Be sure and read that file, I think you and I are going to go to Kansas City for a couple of days to play with the FBI kids, so don't forget to pack a bag." And with that he is gone. I let out a huff of air and mumble under my breath, "Goddamn squids… pack a bag—eesh!"

What I wouldn't give for this vacation to be under different circumstances.

Two Days Earlier

1:32 PM

FBI Headquarters

Washington DC

"Mulder, I hate you," I say from between my fingers. He looks up and cocks his head to one side. While he waits for me to explain, he taps his pencil against the edge of his desk. Tap, tap… tap, tap—it's infuriating.

Finally, I can no longer take it. I let my hands fall back to my desk.

"Why do you want to let the JAG people in on this case? We already have jurisdiction, why do we need them to help? They'll just be underfoot and in the way."

"Scully, the JAG offices headed an investigation that involved two of our girls. Apparently one was murdered and the Navy took the other girl into custody, believing the children were identical twins." He looks at me as if this should have meaning to me. I wonder if the case had anything to do with Emily, my daughter. When I look down, he must sense what my conclusion has been.

"They weren't Emily… they were Angie Saundholm. Angie has been missing from south central Kansas since 1959. Sadly enough, I think she could have been found, but in 1959, finding a kidnapped black girl was not on the sheriff department's list of priorities. Chances are, she was sold on the black market, and that's how our boys ran across her." And suddenly it occurs to me why Mulder is so hung up on this particular little girl.

This little girl could lead him to Samantha—Mulder's Holy Grail. Angie could also lead me to Emily, or at least to finding someone who can tell me what happened and why Emily was used the way she was, as a glorified lab rat. Tears sting my eyes as I think of the last time I saw Emily, her tiny, frail body resting in a hospital bed. Anger steals my tears when I recall how they stole her from me in the end as well. They took her body, leaving me with my memories and a casket full of sand, with a single gold cross pendant on a fine chain resting on the top layer. Those men whom I will stop at nothing to find, even if it means giving my life so no other child will ever go through what Emily did.

"So now what?" I ask, wondering if Mulder has actually planned that far ahead, or if sucking me in was the only thing he had thought up so far.

"We wait. I have arranged for this to be a joint FBI/ Navy project. I am going to need you to verify the DNA evidence, of course, and I'm going to need that by Wednesday—I have a meeting with the officer that headed the investigation. Now if you'll excuse me I have some digging I need to do before I meet with Commander Rabb." And like a shot he is gone, leaving a folder on my desk.

"Mulder, did you say Rabb?" I ask, there is no answer, "Mulder? Mulder!" I shout after him. Asshole. I've already told him I hated him once today, and I think he's due to hear it again. I grab the folder and stand with a groan. On my way to the Pathology lab, I grab my lab coat off the coat stand and put it on. Glancing one last time around the now empty office, I say to myself, "You owe me, Mulder."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

JUNE 13, 2003

1028 EDT/ 1428

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

I knock and enter Harm's office, taking a seat next to one of the agents. I feel the lanky guy's eye as it travels up my leg and back down. The female agent notices her partner's lapse and gives him a slight backhand to get his attention. Not that it bothers me… he is fairly attractive, after all… eyes an alluring deep green, strong nose, his lips are also very nice, he's probably tall. Not tall like Harm, but still taller than me. I think it'll be kind of funny to watch how protective Harm will get with this new guy pecking around. Introductions are made all around, and I struggle to keep their names straight. Finally, we are ready to discuss what has brought us together.

Agent Mulder, the man, begins without preamble, the case is convoluted and incredibly hard to follow. He tells us the he thinks Annie and Darlin might have been clones of a little girl kidnapped from Kansas in the late fifties. From the expression on Harm's face, I can tell he's buying about as much of this story as I am, which is not much. I'm not hearing a damn thing that makes sense.

Agent Scully adds a few points, but the whole case seems so ludicrous, the more she agrees with him, the less and less I am inclined to believe. Finally, I can't take the insanity, I'm about ready to explode. Harm graciously tries to excuse himself from the room. Just as I am about to hurl a shoe at him to give him the hint that I have to leave, he speaks the most heavenly words I have ever heard.

"Excuse us for a moment… can we get you some coffee?" At their nods, he motions to me and I follow him out. He smiles at them one last time before he pulls the door shut behind himself. I continue to follow him, silently, through the bullpen and into the break room.

I wait until we are out of hearing range for the rest of the staff. This discussion should not be seen by the enlisted personnel, because I'm afraid it would ruin our 'officer and gentleman' images. Finally, I can hold it no longer and I round on him.

"Are you believing this bullshit?!" I exclaim quietly, I don't want to attract too much attention.

"What bullshit?" He replies, equally hushed, "You read the file, you should have known what this was all about," The truth of the matter hits me, and I look away from him before settling on staring at the floor, "Oh Christ, Mac! You didn't read the file, did you?" I can't help but wince at the panic in his voice. Harm turns away from me and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. I fidget for a few seconds before the silence forces me to defend myself.

"Harm, come on, I read part of it, and then I decided it was all just a joke, I decided that I had more important things to do than chase phantoms, like, clean out my already loaded inbox." I say, trying to explain that I didn't think he could possibly be serious. He spins on me and fires off the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Fuck, Mac… what are we going to do? I was counting on you being there to help me out. I needed you on this!" It's obvious he's as confused as I am, this whole case bugs the hell out of me, and I have no idea how I am going to help, or even why they want us in the first place.

I pin him with my eyes, Harm never says fuck at work… he hardly says it in his own home. The expression on his face is priceless, and if I weren't so uncomfortable, I would laugh. His expression screams, 'Uh, oh… I am in deep shit now.'

"Watch your language, sailor. And what do you mean, "needed", am I of no value to you because I didn't read some psychotic report that hasn't been verified?!" My ire was up, and so was the flush across my chest and cheeks. Harm notices, but declines to comment… I think he'd like his testicles to remain right where they are, or maybe… where they ought to be, close to me. Not that I would resist if he offered.

He draws closer to me, and I can barely breathe. I still, for once shutting up when I ought to. His eyes watch mine as he gets closer, almost close enough for me to whisper the illicit thoughts that have popped into my mind over the years.

"Sir! Ma'am!" Squeaks a startled Jennifer Coates as she rounds the corner into the break room. Harm and I jump away from each other as if we have been shot. She begins stammering apologies as she backs out. Harm grabs her arm, almost knocking her off balance.

"No, it's ok, Coates… the Colonel and I were just having a heated discussion about a case we are currently working on. You're fine."

"What's your case about, sir?" She is trying to calm herself down now.

"Well, he'd tell you, but then he'd have to kill you." Scully deadpans from the doorway, "We were beginning to worry about our coffee." She smiles menacingly. Coates stares at Agent Scully in surprise, as if unable to decide how serious she is. Never taking her eyes off the agent, she twists her lips in Harm's direction.

"So who's the suit?" She asks, her voice betraying a little bit of an accent. He vamps for time by introducing them.

"Petty Officer Coates, this is Special Agent Dana Scully of the FBI. Special Agent Scully, this is Jennifer Coates." The women shake hands and murmur their hellos. Suddenly Scully adds:

"I don't know why he's standing on all the formality… he and I used to play school when we were kids. He always was teacher's pet, weren't you, Harm?" Her use of his first name so freely kind of pisses me off a little bit, and I notice that he doesn't seem to mind too terribly with this almost complete stranger's ease with him. He just smiles, I am very uncomfortable, and I'm about ready to get this discussion over so I can take a moment to collect my scattered thoughts.

"I'm sorry… my partner can be a little overzealous. I hope he didn't frighten you. We have some new evidence that you should probably take a look at. And I was wondering if the Navy would cooperate by giving the FBI a sample of both Annie and Darlin's blood. We'd like to run DNA tests to match it up with the DNA sample Agent Mulder has to show you both." Coates stands halfway between Harm and me, looking from Harm to Agent Scully questioningly.

Without missing a beat, she laughingly asks, "So, what are you looking for, aliens?" Scully's face betrays no emotion. "Please step into Commander Rabb's office." She reaches for Jen's arm, and Harm steps between them.

"Leave her alone, she's just kidding."

"Back off," I say at the same time and step forward until I am almost shoulder to shoulder with him. Coates backs away from the FBI agent, using the two of us as cover. Coates' eyes never leave Scully as she and Harm argue back and forth. I'm not sure I like this, this… FBI spy. Harm pours four coffees, and hands two to Agent Scully. She takes both cups and with a last poisonous glance at Jen, she turns and heads for Harm's office.

Offering one cup to me, he stops to make sure Coates is alright.

"What the hell was that all about, sir?" She juts her chin in the direction Scully took.

"Mac and I are working a joint FBI/ Navy case. They want to use our resources from a case I was on a few years ago. It's not a big deal."

She eyes him, "And the Great Barrier Reef's just a pet rock. Excuse me, sir." Jen slips past him and out into the bullpen.

"She's right, you know. I have a feeling this case is going to be difficult, if not impossible." He sighs.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to give it a shot. Between the two of us, we should be able to accomplish the impossible." I smile at him, as much to reassure him as to bolster my confidence, and breeze past him on my way to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Same Time

I finish relating what had happened to me in the break room. He pinches the bridge of his nose, a gesture he has seen me use countless times. For once today, I understand what he's feeling. If these two officers can't keep their mouths shut, they are endangering the lives of thirty-seven children.

"I'm sure they understand our need for absolute secrecy. Harm would never knowingly endanger a case, he's too good a lawyer for that." I say, giving in to a strange desire to protect my childhood friend. Mulder sits forward before slamming himself back into his chair. He is laughing maniacally.

I wait, my expression must be deadly, Mulder's laughter sputters to a stop.

"Scully, as in any relation to Bill Scully?" He mimics Harm. "Dana?!" He snorts a laugh. I arch my eyebrow, a little trick that I love to use when Mulder pisses me off.

"Are you finished?" I ask.

"No… Dana." I think he lives to aggravate me. He's good at it. Mulder knows exactly how to push my buttons.

"Quit it, Mulder. At least try to act your age. Stop acting like a jealous twelve-year-old." The words leave my mouth before I have time to think. Twelve was a very tender age for him. With the disappearance of his sister, his young world had collapsed. Even now, his face falls and his mirth evaporates. Five minutes of peace, that was all I had asked, and he couldn't quit while he was ahead.

And now he's pissed. We pass the rest of the time in silence.

We don't wait long. Harm and his partner, Mc-something, come back in. At least they don't look as mad as they did when I accidentally walked in on them in the kitchen. Looking at the man sitting across from me, I would have never guessed that goofy little boy down the street would ever grow up to look this good. He looks like his father, a lot… but I guess I was just too little to realize how handsome Harm Sr. was.

I catch Mulder give the colonel a once-over for the second time today. His eye rests on her thigh, and it pisses me off. Why can't he keep a professional distance? I reach over and backhand him across the chest to get his attention, for the second time today. He's just so… hormonal. I suppose I really should invest in a leash, but I might have trouble explaining it on my expense account. I can imagine it now, Skinner chewing me out for buying personal items on my company card. He of all people should know that when Mulder gets the scent of something, there's almost no stopping him.

I wrap up the meeting as best I can while Mulder pouts like a five-year-old. As we're leaving, Mulder steps close to MacKenzie, Harm's partner, and says something very low and very quiet. With an indrawn hiss, she turns her gaze to meet his, eye to eye for the first time. For a long moment, they just stand and stare. Suddenly, Mulder wheels back to me and startles the hell out of me.

"Let's go," is all he says. I shoot Harm one last, confused glance before following Mulder's sudden lead. We walk in silence most of the way to the car. Finally, I broach the subject.

"What did you tell her, Mulder?"

"That some things are best left unsaid," He looks slyly at me out of the corner of his eye. As we come up to the car, I notice for the first time that someone has tampered with it.

An empty pack of Morley's sits on the dashboard, winking at me from inside our locked car. I glance quickly around, but there is no sign of the Cigarette Smoking Man. Nor is there any evidence of the car being mistreated in an effort to gain access. He's good. C.G.B. Spender is messing with our minds.

Mulder unlocks the door, and I flick my hand inside to grab the paper package. Still glancing around for any sign of trouble, I unfold the package. I nearly drop it as I hand it to Mulder. Three words in ink stand out against the grey white of the paper.

"Find Clark Palmer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

1000 EST/ 1500 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Well, that was interesting. I sit down weakly as I recall the dizzying effect his final comment had made on me. His eyes, what a weird feeling. Looking into Agent Mulder's eyes was like seeing him seeing me, all the way down into infinity. It was as if time had stopped long enough for us to see infinity between us. The memory made my skin crawl.

Harm keeps asking me something, I try to focus.

"What did he say to you?" I can't tell if he's concerned or pissed off. I'm afraid to say anything, afraid that Harm will do something dumb.

"He said, 'Some things are better left unsaid.'," I glance at Harm, "What do you think he meant?" He gives me that 'I know exactly what he meant' look. Sometimes I think he can read my soul, he makes me feel like I have no secrets. He shrugs.

"Hey, I need you to make a phone call for me, sometime today. Would you do that? It doesn't have to be right now, but sometime today would be great."

"Sure," I offer, warily.

"I need you to call Jordan and ask her if we can talk to Darlin."

1335 EST/ 1835 ZUZU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINA

I wait until after lunch, trying as hard as I can to put off talking to her. She was apparently madder than hell this morning when she left Harm's in a huff. Sighing, I pick up the phone, dialing Jordie's number, praying to God that she can just hear me out. I highly doubt I'm going to be the person she wants to hear from. But, of course, in typical Harm tradition; there's no way in hell he's apologizing first… of course he didn't start it. The phone rings twice, three times, and halfway through the fourth, her receptionist picks up the phone.

"Yes, may I speak with Commander Parker… it's about Darlin," the receptionist puts me through, and I am subjugated to that crappy elevator music until Jordan picks up.

"What do you want, Mac?" She sounds annoyed, and I'm not sure I like the way she clips the "c" at the end of Mac.

"Jordan, I need your help with Darlin. I have two FBI agents that want to ask her a few questions."

"Please don't do this. Darlin is finally settled in a new home, the last thing she needs is for you and the FBI to come in and shake her world up again. As her psychologist, I'm telling you it's not going to happen." She whines her protests in my ear.

"And as the United States Navy's representative to the Federal Bureau of Investigation, I'm telling you, this little girl is the key to something huge, something secret. I'd like to send Agent Scully by to pick her up tomorrow morning. If you want, I'll try and get you a visitors pass to come with her." She says nothing for a long moment. Finally I hear her heave a deep sigh.

"I don't understand you sometimes, one minute everything's fine, and the next it's like everything is a conspiracy. I'll be waiting for your Agent Scully," she seems about to hang up, pauses and adds, "But the first questions that I feel are too much for her, I'm taking her back to the safe house, are we agreed?" Damn, she should have been a lawyer—she drives a pretty hard bargain. No sense in upsetting her, so I reply:

"I agree. I just want answers. Tell Darlin I said 'Hi'." She doesn't even acknowledge my comment before she slams the phone down. 'Okay, then,' I think. I feel like a complete bitch for lying to Jordan, but I don't know why Harm didn't suck it up and do this himself. Agent Scully will be performing a series of tests on Darlin, and none of them will have multiple choice answers.

He'd better tell her to show up armed… Jordan can be a little jealous, and when she gets a load of the trim, tiny Scully—her temper may flare. I just hope I can avoid the fallout from this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

FBI Headquarters  
Research and Testing Facility  
Washington D.C.

"OK, Darlin, I'm going to pinch your arm, ok? I want you to watch Commander Parker, and tell her about your new school. If you start to feel uncomfortable, I want you to let me know," it breaks my heart to see this sweet little girl suffering. Darlin simply nods and rests her head on a stuffed parrot she carries. The only way I know to make her feel better is to get her justice. Justice for the murder of a girl she knew only as her sister, twin, and best friend. I put the tourniquet on Darlin's arm, and tell her to make a fist. I prep the crook of her elbow with an alcohol swab. Commander Parker's eyes light up with anger as I bring out the needle and vial.

Knowing as I do, that this process will be much easier if she plays along, she asks Darlin questions concerning her new home and new school. The girl answers easily, and talks to Jordan freely about her new life. I insert the needle and remove the tourniquet. Blood flows into the vial in my hand just as freely as Darlin speaks with Jordan. In minutes I have enough blood to test, and remove the needle. Pressing a cotton ball to the oozing pin prick, I show Darlin how to apply pressure to keep it from bleeding. When the bleeding stops, I smilingly offer her a Scooby Doo band-aid from the pocket of my lab coat.

Stepping to a window, I fill out Darlin's information and hand the vial to the technician behind the window. Rejoining Commander Parker and Darlin, I inform them that Mulder will be driving them back to Jordan's office. Almost as if on cue, Mulder steps out of the elevator.

"May I speak with you in private, Agent Scully?" Harm warned me she had a temper, and it was my guess that I was about to see it first hand. I stepped six or eight steps down the hall, away from Mulder and Darlin, who were beginning to engage in a shy, almost standoffish, conversation. Keeping our voices low I let her lead the discussion.

"Agent Scully, I was not told you would be drawing blood." Commander Parker's eyebrows knit together in anger.

"Ma'am, I realize that I have obviously upset you, but I assure you that my actions were necessary. Darlin may not be who she seems, and as a federal agent, it is my duty to find out who Darlin is and why she is here. I don't expect it to make much sense to you, but believe me… my work is imperative."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Dana." She puts heavy emphasis on my first name, enough to draw Mulder's attention to us. Darlin makes the parrot's wing's flap, drawing Mulder's attention back to her.

"Commander Parker, I would appreciate it if you could maintain a professional attitude… I don't call you by your first name, because I have not been invited to do so. I have not yet invited you to use my first name and until I do, I would prefer it if you referred to me as Agent Scully or just Scully. Getting back to Darlin, I will have preliminary test results by this afternoon, with full results in two days to a week. As her psychologist, I am extending you a professional courtesy, you will receive a copy of my findings just as soon as I have them." My ire is up, just as much as hers is.

She initiates a glaring competition with me. For several seconds she stares angrily into my eyes, and I stare back as calmly as I can manage. I'd like to put her in the Bill Scully Headlock of Doom, but I squelch the urge as best I can. Finally, she turns on her heel and marches to Mulder, ready to get the hell out of here. I watch them get in the elevator. As the doors close, her eyes catch mine, and I see the fiery rage written in them. The doors close and they are gone. With that, I go on about my lab work.

I should've put her in that headlock.


End file.
